


Heda My Way

by KyojinTimex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojinTimex/pseuds/KyojinTimex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title has nothing to do with this work.<br/>One Shot. </p>
<p>Clarke has been having nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heda My Way

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters are not mine. Based on The 100 Series directed by Jason Rothenburg.

Clarke had to spend a night in TonDC and Lexa was concerned that she wouldn't sleep comfortably in her quarters. It was important that they rested enough to take the journey at dawn.

 

"Clarke, you can take my bed, I'll be fine on the hammock tonight."

 

"No you don't have to do that, really..." 

 

She gave her a firm look, eyebrows raised. "Thats an order Clarke. Take it." Lexa demanded as she looked to her bed. 

 

Clarke wasn't going to fight a command, so instead she slowly sat down as she watched Lexa take off her gear. Lexa saw Clarke hesitate. She was gripping at a hand knife as she slid it under her pillow. She took her wrist gently to confront her.

 

"Don't worry. I have guards posted at the head of my tent and more in the woods behind us. You don't have to sleep with that tonight."

 

Clarke smiled to her and nodded. She lay down onto the bed and attempted to relax. It was different than back home. Definetly more comfortable. Safer. She only hoped that tonight they didn't come back to haunt her. The nightmares. She heard Lexa comfort herself in the Hammock behind her. As long as she's here, I'll feel safe...

 

Lexa watched and waited as Clarke drifted off to sleep. She wasn't able to sleep as soon as Clarke did, so she watched her as she stirred now facing her. Her sleeping face was beautiful and calming. Lexa felt her eye lids begin to shut slowly. 

 

"No..." Clarke mustered.

 

Lexa stirred awake suddenly at the sound of Clarke's discomfort. 

 

"Please.." she tossed and turned. 

 

Lexa stood up from the hammock now and drew closer to the bed slowly. She noticed Clarke's breathing was rapid and her eyebrows furrowed. A nightmare.

 

She gently caressed her arm to shake her awake. "Clarke.." she whispered.

 

Suddenly Clarke jolted upright sitting on the bed breathing heavily. Lexa took a deep breathe and whispered again, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"Clarke... are you okay?" she said gently. "You were having a nightmare."

 

She didn't say anything to reassure her that she was okay. Lexa swept a strand of hair away from her eyes to look at her and gently caress her cheek. 

 

"I'm fine..." she finally mustured.

 

Lexa pulled Clarke into her shoulder to comfort her. Clarke was suprised by Lexa's actions, but she didn't refuse them. It was calming as I focused on her rapid beating heart, almost in sync with mine. 

 

"Are you okay?" she whispered to me. 

 

I nodded. I pulled away from her shoulder to lay down again but not facing her. Lexa thought about it for a second, buy decided that she'd protect Clarke tonight. After all, she had told her she would be safe. She slowly lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. 

 

"I'll be right here for you Clarke." she paused hearing her now steady breathing. "I'll be here if they come back. For I fight to protect you.." 

 

Clarke smiled and held Lexa with her hand. This comfort was something she had missed. And she didn't want to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought after reading this! (:


End file.
